gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Gallery
|-|Manga= GeGeGe Rat-Man.jpg Nezumi-Otoko.jpg |-|1968 Anime= Splut in the face.jpg|"Splutted" by a crow (episode #2) Balloons.png|Returning the "soul-balloons" (episode #2) His lost.jpg|His ill-gotten money gone (episode #2) Kidnaps.png|Kidnappin' Tomiko-chan (episode #3) How do I look.jpg|"Sensei,what do you think?" (episode #3) Chankchanko squeeze.jpg|Being squeezed by Kitaro's chankchanko (episode #3) Nezumi-Otoko 1968.png|Selling "bloodless disease vaccine" (episode #4) Snicker.jpg|Snickering at a bashful Kitaro (episode #5) 68Nezumi01.png|(episode #12) Smack.jpg|Startin' a fight (episode #12) Wounded.png|"Get me water, Kitaro" (episode #17) Gegege no Kitaro CAT!.png|"''AHH! Cat!" ('episode #20') Afraid.jpg|"''Get the cat away" (episode #20) Neko-Musume to Nezumi-Otoko .jpg|"God, I'm cornered!" (episode #20) Surprise slug.png|A surprise sock (episode #20) Freezin'.jpg|After having eaten Buruburu (episode #23) Frozen stiff.png|After having eaten Buruburu 02 (episode #23) Gift for Hanako.jpg|Presenting a birthday present to Hanako (episode #24) They'll get ya.jpg|(episode #31) Grief.png|(episode #32) Halitosis.jpg|Breath Blast (episode #34) Ride.jpg|As a mule for Amamehagi (episode #35) DiamondsNezumi.jpg|Reveling in diamonds (episode #36) Akamata's mark.jpg|Possessed by Akamata (episode #39) Crash.png|Crashed (episode #41) Hand clasp.png|(episode #41) Ninja Nezumi.jpg|The ninja Nezumi-Otoko (episode #44) 68Nezumi02.png|(episode #44) Goin' my Way.jpg|Wooin' Fairy Hanako (episode #44) Plead.jpg|Asking Fairy Hanako why won't she go out with him (episode #44) There there.jpg|Rejected by Fairy Hanako (episode #44) Babies.jpg|Part-time nanny (episode #46) 68Nezumi03.png|(episode #47) What have you done.jpg|(episode #48) 68Nezumi04.png|(episode #54) NezumiBouya.jpg|Baby-sitting Iso-Onna's baby (episode #56) NezumiBouya02.jpg|Baby-sitting Iso-Onna's baby 02 (episode #56) 68Nezumi05.png|The comforting soul (episode #61) Stomach pain.jpg|Bit of stomach trouble (episode #62) 68Nezumi06.png|"Give to me straight, doc." (episode #62) |-|1971 Anime= Nezumi-Otoko 1971.JPG|(episode #1) Mokumokuren attacks.png|Attacked by Mokumokuren (episode #34) 70sshocked.png|(episode #43) 6769089766869.jpeg |-|1985 Anime= Nezumi-Otoko 1985.jpg 600x450-2014071300021.jpg|Anime cell All yell at rat.png|(episode #2) Lovestruck.png|"She's so much cuter than the photo" (episode #2) My dream girl.png|"You're my dream girl" (episode #2) Nezumi ep 03.jpg|"I found the treasure" (episode #3) Put that down.jpg|Neko-Musume : "Okay! Put your cloak down!" (episode #3) Stomachache.jpg|Stomach trouble (episode #3) Mr Sales Chief to you.jpg|"Call me Sales Chief" (episode #7) Punished.jpg|Receiving punishment from Kitaro (episode #7) Scratch.png|Gettin' scratched (episode #9) Beseech.jpg|Being asked by Yumeko for help (episode #10) Bye brother.jpg|"Goodbye, brother" (episode #13) Shook up.jpg|A trash can is not a good place to hide (episode #14) Flee.jpg|Nezumi flees (episode #14) nezuminightmare.png|Nezumi-Otoko's nightmare (episode #19) apples.png|(episode #46) The other love triangle.png|The other love triangle (episode #48) yumekoKICKep48.png|(episode #48) Yumegif1.gif|(episode #49) NezumiHung.jpg|Kitaro's image of Nezumi's death sentence (episode #55) Nekohugkitaro.png|(episode #57) Pervy nezumi.jpg|A glimpse at Monrou (episode #61) NEE-YEH!.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran?) Who could.png|Nezumi-Otoko and Caroline (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Hug.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Caroline's death.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Don't leave me.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Confronting Guwagoze.jpg|Confronting Caroline's papa Guwagoze (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Mourn.jpg|Nezumi and Guwagoze mourning for Caroline (Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) |-|1996 Anime= Nezumi-Otoko 1996.jpg limo.jpg|One rich "rat" (episode #5) WHA!.jpg|Nezumi's reaction to Sayuri's proposal (episode #24) Help her.jpg|Imploring to Kitaro and the others to help Sayuri (episode #24) Brother.jpg|Meeting his "long-lost brother" (episode #36) Nezumi's first kiss.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko's first kiss? (episode #82) |-|2007 Anime= 2007 Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko in the opening animation Spankin' suit.png|A "spankin'" new suit (episode #2) Confront.png|Confrontation (episode #2) OtokoAndMusume.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko vs Neko-Musume (epsiode #3) Came back.jpg|♫ "But the brat came back" ♫ (episode #38) You do like me.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." (episode #38) It's Alright.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." 02 (episode #38) Nezumi-Otoko Becomes a Daddy.jpg|With "Nezumi Jr." 03 (episode #38) Nezumi-otoko hone-onna.jpg|With Hone-Onna (from episode #41) NezuMaya.png|Nezumi protecting Maya Hibino (Nippon Bakuretsu!!) al4people.png |-|Hakaba= Hakaba Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|Artwork hk09.jpg Nezumi-otoko (hakaba).png|(episode #3) Drop gold.png|(episode #5) Doki.png|(episode #7) That zipper again.jpg|Listenin' to Gama-Reijou's zipper (episode #7) Tear.jpg|"You don't realize I'm trying to help you!" (episode #9) |-|Video Games= Nezumi-OtokoGBAsprite.png Kitarou black.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko's most recent look from a slot machine game |-|Shigeru Mizuki Road= Mizuki Work Place.jpg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace Mizuki Work Place Nezumi-Otoko.jpeg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace 02 Nezumi-Otoko_statue.jpg Nezumi-Otoko_statue2.jpg Nezumi-Otoko Kappa Spring.jpg|Kappa Spring |-|Yonago Station= Yonago Station 1.jpg|Welcome Sign Yonago Station 2.JPG Yonago Station 3.jpg Nezumi-Otoko Train.jpg |-|Live Action Films= Nezumi-Otoko_movie.jpg Category:Galleries